


Operation: Make Riven Smile

by SirAranIsWriting



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAranIsWriting/pseuds/SirAranIsWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami's assembled a team. A crack team. For the good times.</p>
<p>(A submission for a League of Fics contest. It was an open prompt under 500 words, but this includes a bonus, unsubmitted 90 word epilogue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Make Riven Smile

Nami tapped a pointer against the flip chart, calling everyone to attention. “Thank you all for coming. You've been selected for a very important mission, due to your unique talents that will be indispensable.”  
  
“So why am **I** here?” Veigar asked, incredulously.  
  
“You know why.”  
  
The black wizard yordle grumbled as Lulu cuddled uncomfortably close, munching on some refreshments. “So why is _he_ here?” he asked, pointing with his clawed hand towards Gnar, who was chewing (teething?) on his ancient boomerang.  
  
“Well, he followed Lulu, and it didn't seem right to tell him to leave. Anyway, this mission, should you choose to accept it, goes by the operational name: Make Riven Smile.”  
  
“...Seriously?”  
  
“Our field operative, Fizz, is just down the river, here. He's scouted out Riven at the foot of it, looking into the water morosely. That makes it the perfect time for us to come in and cheer her up. Veigar, you'll be starting us off; Fizz and I have a very important job for you.”  
  
There was silence, as Veigar's eyes went saucer wide. “I think I just found out why I'm here, and I don't like it...”  
  
Meanwhile, down the river, Riven dipped her fingers into the water, staring at the surface as she crouched along the bank. She appreciated the ambiance of the forest; in the cacophony of the city, her head pounded to nearly debilitating levels, but in absolute isolation, her mind went...places. Places in her past. Places she didn't like going back too. But this, this was a nice compromise.  
  
Well, save for that odd crashing noise in the distance. What really got her attention, though, was that scream, one that was part fright, part exasperation, all parts the letter “E.” When Riven looked up, she found...no words. For, barrelling down the river, on a gigantic wave, was Veigar, in a bucket raft, and freaking out completely.  
  
“Veigar! Catch!” Fizz called out, tossing a lobster towards the yordle from the bushes.  
  
“God in heaven, no!” Veigar refused, but it didn't seem to matter; with a rumble from beneath the waters, as the lobster sailed right over Veigar's head, a giant manatee burst forth from the river with a bellowing bark of “urf!” The bucket was pulverized as Veigar was launched high into the air.  
  
The manatee (having gulped down the lobster) crashed back into the river with a splash. A few seconds later, Veigar landed on the opposite bank from Riven, somehow landing on his feet. A few seconds more, and the water crashed atop of him. As he wobbled in place, his humiliation was completed with a call of “Hugeify,” and a prehistoric yordle the size of bear bouncing off his head and into the river, embedding the black mage in the dirt.  
  
Nami watched from her vantage point, before looking to Riven. There was tense anticipation. And then...  
  
“Snrk...”  
  
Riven's lips contorted into an amused smirk, before she started laughing.  
  
Nami threw up her arms in jubilation.  
  
Mission complete!  
  
********  
  
Veigar grumbled and fumed as he laid out in traction, Dr. Lulu and Nurse Gnar tending to him rather amateurishly. “Why does no one undergo elaborate and harmful pranks to make _me_ smile?”  
  
Lulu giggled. “Silly, we make you smile all the time!”  
  
“No you don't.”  
  
“Of course we do. Nurse, don't we make the patient smile?”  
  
“Sooka!” Gnar cheered, digging his fingers into the corners of Veigar's mouth, pulling the cast clad yordle's lips into a forced grin.  
  
“I resent the fact that you two are my only friends.”


End file.
